New beginning's of life ?
by slivergray
Summary: Rachel and her twin brother Noah also know as Puck just moved to Lima Ohio and starts at a new school...
1. Chapter 1

Hi readers I would just like to say this is my first story so please take it easy on me alright :):

* * *

Rachel's POV-

"Rachel ! Noah ! Hurry up your going to be late for your first day at school." My dad shouted at me and my twin brother.

Today is the first day at a new school cause my dad got a new job and it made us have to move here to Lima Ohio. So now Me and Noah are on our way to our new school on both of our motorcycles and as we park people are staring at us, either cause we are new or cause we have amazing motorcycles.

"Hey Noah is it just me or everyone is staring at us?"

"Hey I told you to start calling me puck and yeah your right people are staring probably cause we are hot" Puck said

"Oh please you ass you know I'm not going to start calling you that because you think that makes you more badass" I said

"Your just mad I'm more badass then you" he said

" hell no never" I said as we both walked into our English class

"You both are late" the teacher said

"Yeah yeah we are new here so we didn't know how to get to class so give us a break teach" Puck said

"Noah shut the fuck up you need to know how to kiss ass to the teachers so they can leave you alone"

"Um excuse me children will you watch your language and introduce your self to the class, oh and by the way the only reason you two are not getting detention right now is because your new but anything else and its detention"the teacher said

"Um sure anyway I'm Rachel Puckerman I sing, play basketball, I moved here from New York with my twin brother" I said

"I'm Noah Puckerman but everyone calls me Puck and I sing, play football, basketball, and that's it." Puck said

" I don't want you Puckerman's sitting together" the teacher

"My god this teacher is so annoying" I said under my breath as I sat down next to some hot Latina and Noah sat down next to some tall weird looking kid.

" I couldn't agree with you more" she said with a wink

" your hot" I said on an accident out loud

"Yeah I know and your not so bad your self and if you like to sing so much you should join glee club" she said

" I will if you give me your name?" I asked

"Its Santana" She told me

"Okay Santana you now have two new members of the glee club"I told her

"Two?" She questioned

"Yeah me and my brother if you don't mind"I explained

"That's even better" she said with a smile

"I do have a question, is football still available to join?"

"Yeah it is but today's the last day. Oh and glee is on Tuesdays and Thursdays." She told me

"okay thank you" I told her with a wink.

* * *

So its lunch time now and me and Noah are walking there.

"So football tryouts are today and I signed us both up for glee"I explained

"Okay but for some reason something tells me you didn't only join glee because you like singing but also because of that hot Spanish chick" he says with a smirk

"Mm fine you got me, your right but hey she has a nice ass I couldn't hell myself."I said

" yeah that's my badass sister" he said giving me a high five

As we walk into the lunch room we look around not knowing where to sit but then I see Santana waving at me and calling me over to sit with her and I can tell Noah noticed this because he's smirking at me. We walk over to her table and I sit next to Santana while Noah sits next to the tall guy he sat next to in English.

"okay so guys this is Rachel and her brother Puck and Rachel and Puck this is Tina and her boyfriend Mike, Brittany, her boyfriend Artie, Blaine, his boyfriend Kurt, Sam, his girlfriend Quinn, and Finn"Santana introduced

"Hey" Noah and I said to everyone

"Oh I didn't ask u if you were comfortable with gays" Santana asked

"I'm gay" I said

I really didn't care about coming out I have no problem with that and the look on Santana's face when I came out right now just confirmed to me that she likes the Lady's also.


	2. Chapter 2

Rachel's POV-

"Rachel this is going to be awesome, I mean first we hardly had to try out because we were so good that the coach put us on the team right away and now we are going to throw this party, i think today is the best day of my life" Puck said

" okay i admit today was pretty awesome and now we are going to have the best three combinations to top it all off football, girls, and beer" i said with the biggest smile on my face

" mm u said it bro so what time did we say again" Puck asked

" um i think it was 8 but Santana said she's going to come early to help out with the beer and stuff" i said

" did she actually say help out with the beer or to help you out" Puck said with a smirk on his face

" your such an ass. but i actually wouldn't mind her helping me out" i said with a wink and as i said that the doorbell rang.

"ooh well here your chance looks like shes here to help you out little sis" Puck said

I just smirked and got up to answer the door. As i opened the door only expecting to see Santana i got a surprise as it was not only Santana but Quinn and Brittany also.

" Hey babe, Brittany, Quinn" i said clearly not expecting them to be here, i cant say i wasn't disappointed

"hey" Santana said with a wink while Quinn and Brittany just looked at me and walked pasted me.

"whats wrong with them" i asked Santana

"Quinn is always like that and Brittany is usually really sweet and nice i don't know whats wrong with her today" she explained

"Whatever come on in" i said moving out of her way

As soon as me and Santana walk in we see Puck trying to hit on Quinn and Brittany watching TV intently.

"Hey Noah show them what they need to set up while i show Santana something so she can help me"I said with a a smirk so he can know what i mean

" Yeah no problem at all sis go on ahead. Come on lady's help me over here" Puck said to the others

I grab Santana's hand and bring her up to my room and lock the door

"so what was it exactly that you need my help for" she said with a knowing smirk

"i don't know i kind of have this problem"i said playing along

"Yeah and what would that be?"

"i have been having this pain all day"i said

"maybe i can help where's your pain"

"right here" i said pointing to my lips and she didn't even say anything after that all she did was push me on the bed and kiss me.

* * *

Quinn's POV-

We just finished putting together the beer pong table and putting beer everywhere and now that, that's done there's nothing else to do. I wanna know what the hell is taking Santana so long because shes the one that took me and Brittany here and all for her to do nothing but be lazy and make us do all the work and get hit on by Rachel's brother.

"so lady's now that, that's done lets blast some music drink some beer and start this party"Puck said

"wait shh" Brittany said

" what happen Britt" i asked and the next thing we see is Rachel and Santana coming down both looking tired and red

"Rach you are amazing"Puck said giving her a high-five. ooh and now i just realized that they just had sex

"hey Babe can you do me a favor and unlock the door so people can come in on their own" Rachel asked Santana

"yeah no problem" Santana answered

"so are you guys like a thing now" I asked Rachel and as soon as I said that I regretted it because Brittany's face just turned extremely sad

"um no" Rachel said with a look of confusion

great the first thing i say to Rachel sounds like I'm jealous of Santana and her together i mean not that they are together but damn I don't even know why I care and I really have to stop talking to my self so much.

"you okay" Brittany ask me sounding concerned

" oh yeah I'm fine sorry i spaced out" i answered

"okay if your sure" She said sounding like she knew something I didn't

Out of no where a bunch of people started coming in and Puck Blasted the music and i guess the party started now.

" Hey everybody me and Rachel wanted you to know only the glee club can stay over so everybody else better be able to get home some how without dying." Puck screamed completely serious.


	3. Chapter 3

Rachel's POV -

This party is awesome everyone from glee is here and all are completely drunk since they are all staying over they didn't waste any time getting as drunk as possible. Puck made all the glee club go to our basement to have our own party which involves us sitting in a circle now about to play truth or dare.

" so guys since it's mine and Rachel's party we are going to tell you how we play truth or dare" Puck said

" okay?" they questioned

"well you see me and Rach are known for never backing out of a dare and if you losers really do not wanna do a dare that is told or answer that truth you have to answer then you have to run around the block naked" Puck explained

There were some concerned looks but everyone was so drunk they just all agreed. Since Puck went and told that very boring speech i decided i will go first so i turn the bottle and waited to see who it landed on. In my very drunk mind I felt like that bottle has spun for ever but finally it had landed on Noah and i just smirked.

"truth or dare Noah" I asked

" Dare I'm not about that truth life" Puck said trying to act like a badass

" I was hoping you pick that, I dare you to make out with Finn for 2 minutes" I said with the biggest smile

" going straight for the hard dares already aren't you, but I'm not about to start backing out now so I will do it"Puck said

"Dude I'm, I'm n-n-not gay"Finn explained

"and I'm also straight you dick, now let's get this over and hopefully we both won't remember this in the morning"Puck said

"From the way Finn is speaking hes not going to remember much now go" as i said that Puck got up moved towards Finn and kiss him clearly trying to get this over. As one minute passed Finn quickly pushed Puck from him and ran straight to the bathroom clearly about to throw up.

"That is the funniest shit ever, you must be a very bad kisser Puckerman and clearly Rachel didn't get that trait" Santana said

I feel kind of bad for that Brittany girl clearly what Santana just said hurt her and she likes her a lot but Santana is to drunk to even know what shes saying.

"Noah spin the damn bottle" I said

Puck spinned the bottle and it had landed on Kurt and Kurt actually looked scared.

"forget truth this is only dare now so Kurt i dare you to do a body shot off of Brittany" Puck said

" Oh god. i will do this proudly for all gays who are experimenting to be straight" Kurt announced

watching Kurt try to do a body shot off a Brittany was the best thing I saw all night because how awkward Kurt look was funny enough but what made it priceless was Kurt mumbling how he was doing this for the gay's.

"Alright guys my turn to spin" Kurt said and the bottle had landed on me

"umm Rachel i want you to... Make-out with... Brittany" Kurt said

"too easy Brittany is hot so it's not like i won't enjoy it" I said

" Rachy is hot and very small but still hot also is that okay with you Artie"Brittany asked

"umm Britt Artie passed out a long time ago" Quinn said

"ooh okay then" Brittany said

I went towards Brittany sat on her lap and but my hands on her neck and moved it slowly into the back of her head and gently pulled on her hair and just from that she moaned. Brittany rested her hands on my hips as i slowly moved my lips towards hers only a centimeter apart i teased her bottom lip with my lips but finally having enough Brittany pushed our lips together very roughly. I kind of find this weird how only a few hours ago she didn't even want to look at me since i came down stairs with Santana and now she's all over me, not that I'm complaining she has an amazing body.  
"hey guys it's been like ten minutes and we wanna keep playing if u wanna take this else where then go ahead"Puck said

We were both so drunk that Brittany just picked us both up with her hands holding me from my butt she brings us all the way to my room.

* * *

"uhhh" I heard from beside me, I turn and see that Brittany is beside me and we are both naked.

"um Brittany?"I said

"Rachy did we have lady sex" she asked

"yeah we did Brittany" I said

"well I remember you being a very good kisser" she said to me

"thank you.. oh and Brittany don't you have a boyfriend" I asked

"yeah Artie" She answered

"you do know that you just cheated right?"

"yeah I know I will tell him" she said sadly

" okay just checking so I'm to go and see how everyone is doing and leave you to get dressed here" I said

I quickly get dressed and walk down stairs only to see that everything is a mess thank god my dad won't be here for another week and the only person that I saw was awake was Quinn.

"Hey" I said and she jump so I must have scared her

"oh hi I was just looking for a drink" she said

"sorry I didn't mean to scare you"

"no its fine I didn't know anyone else was awake" she said

"um do you know where's Santana? I haven't seen her" I asked

" of course you would wanna know where she's at. you didn't get enough last night"she said rudely

"wow where did that come from, I just wanted to talk to her" i said

" well all I have seen from you in the one day that you have been here is flirt with every attractive girl and sleep around" Quinn said

"look I don't know what I did to you to make you act like such a Bitch but you don't know me to be judging me like that"i said

"morning baby" Santana said coming in

"hey babe" I responded still a little mad from randomly getting judged

"wow you okay you seem a little mad"she said

" I'm fine" I said

"Q" Santana nodded to Quinn

"S" She responded back walking out of my house


	4. Chapter 4

Rachel's POV-

"Ugh why does it have to be so early for" I complained

"um baby it's 6:00 am and i have to be at practice at 6:30 so get up and stop complaining" Santana said

"fine give me like 10 mins and i will be ready" I said

"hey i told you that i couldn't come over because i have practice but you were so horny that you offered me a ride so its not my fault"Santana explained to me

"i know, i know wait by my bike and i will be there in like 10 mins" i said again ugh

* * *

a whole school ride later and Santana left me to go to practice and now i don't know what to do so i guess i will just sit on the bleachers and watch her practice, at least theirs hot girls in short skirts going everywhere.

"hey" somebody said behind me

" oh shit hi" i said to the tall boy that i forgot his name

"i know Santana introduced us but i wanted to do it myself so I'm Finn" he said taking his fist out for me to bump.

"hey dude I'm Rachel" i said as i bumped his fist

"hey those were some nice moves out there during football tryouts" he said

" Thanks i been playing all my life with my brother" i explained

"yeah that's cool... so why are you here so early" he asked, damn he nice and everything but he sure does talk a lot

"i gave Santana a ride to practice so i have time to spare" i said

"oh so are you guys like a thing now?" he asked

"no we are just Friends" i answered

"oh that's cool"

"yeah" i said and now it was just awkward

" hey Baby practice is over u wanna walk me to class" Santana asked coming out of no where

"ooh yeah sure no problem"

"alright then let me shower first wait for me outside the showers" she said

"yeah babe.. alright bye dude gotta go"i said bumping his fist again

"yeah bye"

* * *

Today felt like the longest day of school ever and it was also the first day me and Noah had glee and the teacher ended up showing up late. I have been in a bad mood all day and now I'm in my room with Santana after just having sex with her.

"so i have been meaning to talk to you about something" Santana said

" yeah?"i said

"um you see i like this girl...

"Brittany" i interrupted

"what!? how did you know"she asked surprised

"well we have been having sex for about four days already and its extremely obvious" i explained

"okay... anyway let me finished yes i do like Brittany and i had told her before you came and she denied me for Artie because i wouldn't and wasn't ready to come out yet" she said

"mm so you wanna go out with me to make her jealous?" i asked

"uh yeah your kind of freaking me out the way your guessing everything" she said

"sorry i just had a feeling and i agree to your terms as long as we still have awesome sex i'm good" i said

" yes thank you baby" she said

"no problem but i have a few questions" i said

"sure go ahead"

"can i cheat?"

"hell no" she said

" does this mean your coming out to the school" i asked

"yeah for some reason you made me not care by seeing how open you are and my parents already know now" she explained

"okay so tomorrow we are just going to start acting like a couple and you sure you don't care" i asked

"yeah i really don't"

"okay and now i have something to tell you and i really hope you don't get pissed at me" i said calmly

"what did you do?"she asked

"well i kind of... might of... you know...during the party...

"can you hurry up and just tell me already" she said rudely

"I slept with Brittany during the party" i said quickly

"..." she wasn't moving at all just sitting there

"Um babe you okay?"i said

"why did you sleep with Britt" she asked

"we were both really drunk and we talked today when you were in the shower after practice...

"wait what did you talk about?" she asked

"well...

* * *

*_Flash back*_

_"hey Rachy" Brittany said coming out of nowhere _

_"hi Britt... um did you tell Artie yet?" i asked _

_"i did and he was mad but he forgave me cause he know how Drunk we were and he said as long as it wasn't Santana its fine" she explained _

_"what do you mean as long as it wasn't Santana" i asked _

_"well he knows me and Santana used to have sexy lady time together you know like how we had on Friday but he thinks I like Santana so that's why he gets mad" she said_

_"well do you like Santana" i asked _

_"yes but she doesn't love me enough to be out in school so i choose Artie" _

_*end of flash back_

* * *

"she likes me still ?"

"yeah but she doesn't want to be with you because you wouldn't come out but anyway i'm sorry babe for sleep with Brittany" i said

"i will forgive you on one condition" she said

"what is it"

"you tell me what's going on with you and Q"

"um okay well she randomly started judging me and snapped at me" i told Santana everything she said the day after the party

"why is she being so bitchy" Santana asked

"i don't know shes your friend well i guess shes mine to now" i said questionably

"what do you mean by you think shes your friend to?"she asked

"well earlier today we talked ...

* * *

_*Flash Back After glee*_

_"Rachel can we talk for a minute please" Quinn asked me _

_"What happen Quinn" i said rather rudely_

_"I'm sorry for the way i acted the morning after the party i don't know what came over me" she said_

_"Its okay" i said_

_"that's it your not going to yell at me or anything" she asked _

_"um no ? do you want me to" I asked her _

_" not really but i was hoping we can start over and be friends " Quinn asked _

_" yeah that's fine we can be friends"i responded _

_"okay i guess so you wanna like hangout sometime to honor our new friendship"_

_"um yeah sure when ?"i asked _

_"uh i don't know here's my number text me and we will figure it out" she said _

_"okay sure" i said kind of confused and i was feeling weird cause she was being to nice to me _

_"hey babe hurry i wanna go home already" Sam yelled coming into the room _

_"yeah i'm coming now" Quinn said to him _

_"bye Quinn" i said_

_"bye Rachel" Quinn said giving me a hug and walking out_

_*End Of Flash Back*_

* * *

At the end of me telling Santana what happen i can see Santana smirking so hard.

"why are you looking at me like that" i asked

"cause i knew it" she said

" you knew what ?" i asked

"i knew Q was always gay and this proves it" Santana said

"um how exactly does this mean shes gay"

"cause she's never that nice and she never apologizes but she did to you which means she has the hots for you" Santana said

"okay i don't think so but i wouldn't be surprised cause i am good with the ladies" i said being conceited

"ehh"Santana said

"hey you know i am"i said while pouting

"yes you are baby that's why your mine"

"hell yeah"i said


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys i just want to say thank you to RMWatanabe and jteri79 for Reviewing my story and if you have any ideas for me please feel free to tell me, PM me your ideas or you can just tell me in Reviews. Anyway now to the story-

oh and just so you know the bold is them texting.

* * *

Quin's POV-

ugh why hasn't she texted me yet like i was only trying to be a nice person and make up for my bitchyness the other day and this is how she repays me. I don't even know why i care like i usually don't i should be trying to text Sam my boyfriend not Rachel that is my friend of not even a day. wait did i just get a text...

**hey-badass R **

**Rachel?-Q **

**Yes Quinny-badass R**

**please don't call me that and why is your name badass R?-Q**

**why is it you always feel the need to judge me :/ and if you don't want me to call you Quinny then i have to think of a nickname for you then-badass R**

**i'm sorry i didn't mean to i really didn't-Q**

**lol i'm just messing with you sweetheart :P oh and by the way your just jealous cause my name is more creative then yours-badass R**

i can't believe she called me sweet heart and whats even worst is that i'm blushing

**That's very mean of you to mess with me like that and what would you put my name has then?-Q**

**give me your phone tomorrow during school and i will change it for you?-badass R**

**okay i will but weren't you suppose to text me so we can know when to hang out?-Q**

**ooh yeah how about tomorrow you can hang out with me and Santana and you can bring Brittany if you want?-badass R**

Damn Santana...

**Yeah that's fine and i will bring Brittany-Q **

**okay I'm going to sleep now cause i have to wake up early to pick up Santana so i will see u during practice goodnight sweetheart-badass R**

**goodnight :)-Q**

okay so tomorrow i'm hanging out with Rachel and Santana so i better convince Brittany to come with us and hopefully she will except.

* * *

Rachel's POV-

okay so right now Santana just finished her practice and just came out the showers so i can walk her to class..but as we are walking i see Quinn and i know everyone is staring at me and Santana today cause we are holding hands.

"Q" Santana said to Quinn

"hey Sweetheart" i said to Quinn and i can see that Quinn was staring at our connected hands for a while until Santana snapped in her face

"hey Q-ball you okay in there" Santana said

"huh ooh yeah sorry guys i spaced out"

"hey i believe you said you would let me see your phone" i said to Quinn

"yes i did so here" She said while handing me her phone. I quickly change the sign of her phone and give it back while she's looking at her phone I'm walking away with Santana in stopped right in front of Santana's class and made out right in front for everyone to see and some even took pictures but i don't care i just left her there and arrived late for my class but i could care less about school.

* * *

"Hey everyone i know its unusual for me to call you guys in on a Wednesday but i have permission from your sports and i wanted to say this weeks assignment is due next Tuesday and you all have to randomly pick a name out of a hat and with who ever you get you both have to sing a song about the way you feel about each other." mister Schuester said to all of us as he picked out a hat ready for us to go.

"um i have an announcement to make" Santana said, oh god this is going to hurt Brittany and i feel bad

"what is it Santana"mister Schuester said

"I'm gay and me and Rachel are together" she quickly

"that's cool" Blaine said

"Yeah that's my sister i knew you hit that" Puck said as Santana glared at him

"hell yeah" i said as i high fived Noah

"excuse me"Santana said glaring at me now

"i'm sorry babe come here" i said pulling her on my lap and kissing her gently. i know this is braking Brittany's heart

" i forgive you baby" Santana said kissing me more

"umm excuse me guys we kind of need to pick our partners" mister Schuester

"ooh yeah i will go first" i said getting up.

In the end the partners were Rachel and Quinn, Santana and Puck, Tina and Kurt, Blaine and Brittany, Artie and Mike, and last was Sam and Finn.

i went to sit next to Quinn because we were partners

" hey so you and Brittany are still coming over right" i questioned

"oh right yeah i guess" Quinn said not making eye contact with me

"did i do something wrong?"

"no you did nothing" she said

"soo when are we going to work on this song thing"i asked

" tomorrow we can start if that"s fine with you"Quinn said

"yeah that's fine"

"so how did you and Santana actually become girlfriend and girlfriend i though you guys were just fuck buddy's." Quinn said

i was kind of surprise of how straight froward she was being and how she still hasn't made eye contact with me.

"uh yeah i asked her yesterday cause i realized i kind of had feelings for her" i said quickly

"ooh that's cool i guess"

"yeah i guess" i said

i realized this was getting awkward so i deiced to text her so she can see what i put her knew sign as

**hey sweetheart- badass R **

Quinn just looked at me when she got that text with a confused look that quickly turned into a smile but finally she made eye contact

**Hey Rachel-Rachel's girl **

"Rachel! what if Santana read this" Quinn said shes saying it in a bad way but her face expression tells me something else

"what if i what ?" Santana said coming out of no where

"ooh nothing just what if you were never in my class then i wouldn't have never met you and we wouldn't be going out, i know so sad right" I said quickly

"mm sure" Santana said skeptical.


	6. Chapter 6

Quinn's POV-

"hey Brittany your coming to Rachel's with me right?"I asked her

"um I don't know Quinn" she said

"are you okay about Rachel and Santana being together is that the reason your not sure because you were fine when i asked you earlier" i asked

"Yeah that is the reason, them being together makes me sad" Brittany said

"aw its okay Britt i will be here for you"I said

"you now what i will go" Brittany said

"what changed your mind" i questioned

"you did because i know your sad about them being together also cause i see how you look at Rachel" Brittany explained

"what?! Britt i'm not g-gay i have a boyfriend, Sam remember" i said

"but you treat Rachel better then Sam and you blush every time she calls you sweet heart,oh and by the way i was right behind you guys when you were talking in glee and i clearly saw how you couldn't even look her in the eye after her and Santana said they were a couple."Brittany said

"alright fine i find Rachel attractive" i admitted out loud for the first time

"good you said it, now lets go to Rachel's"she said

"wait what are we going to do about our problems then" i asked

"follow my lead and go with what i do"

"okay i guess"i agreed

* * *

Rachel's POV-

"Babe! get the door i think they are here" i yelled cause Santana was in the other room

"okay i will" she yelled back

"hi Rachel"Quinn and Brittany both said as they walked in

" Hey sweetheart, Britt" I responded

"Rachel i'm leaving now i gotta meet some random hook up i'm sleeping over so i will see you tomorrow"Puck said as he passed by the living room but he froze as soon as he realized that he just said all that in front of Santana, Brittany and Quinn and that when i started rolling on the floor with laughter.

"Rach! what the hell you didn't tell me they were here, hi ladies gotta go"Puck said while running out the house

"ooh god that was just too priceless and funny, i'm sorry guys" i said looking at them only to see them laughing themselves

"so what do you wanna do now"i asked while Santana sat on my lap and Quinn and Brittany sat on the other couch but i was surprised to see that Brittany pulled Quinn into her own lap.

" how about we watch a movie" Quinn asked

"yeah that's good but what movie?"Santana asked

"ooh can we watch Cinderella please" Brittany said while pouting

"of course we can Britt anything you want" Quinn said while giving Brittany a kiss on the cheek

Right now i'm seriously questioning the two of them. i put on the movie for Brittany and let Santana cuddle into me but i couldn't stop looking at Quinn cause she cuddled right into Brittany also and i can see Santana was also staring so i kissed her. Santana quickly kissed back not wasting anytime to put her hands into my shirt and move my bra so she can kiss my neck then going down slowly towards my nipple and puts my nipple into her mouth. i couldn't help but moan out load when she did that and i can feel Quinn looking at us now. through out the whole movie me and Santana were making-out.

"hey Rachel what are we going to do now" Quinn said as i pulled away from Santana

"oh um how about we play truth or dare?"Santana

"yeah lets play"Brittany agreed

we got up and sat on my floor in a circle.

"okay i will go first " Santana said

"Okay go"Quinn said with kind of an attitude

"Brittany truth or dare"Santana asked

"truth"she responded

"Do you find Quinn attractive?"Santana asked her

" very attractive" she said looking at Quinn with a wink

"Whatever your turn Britt"Santana said obliviously not the answer she was looking for

"Rachel truth or dare?" Brittany asked me

"dare"i answered

"i dare you to kiss Quinn"Brittany said with a smirk

"fine"i said as i leaned over to the middle and she also leaned over to meet me half way. As our lips touched i meant to keep it as a tap kiss but Quinn was the one to ended up making it deeper as my tongue and her tongue touched it felt amazing.I can't lie she was a really good kisser.

"Hey! Quinn back the fuck off my girl you been there a little to long and i owns that"as Santana said that we both quickly pulled away

"Babe relax i'm sorry it was my fault but don't worry your my girl not Quinn"I said taking the fault and actually surprised that Santana got jealous and kissing her gently.

"i'm sorry but your mine"She said

"it's fine and yes i know your mine but like i said don't worry"i said

"oh and baby don't ever tell me to relax again" She said seriously

"oh okay sorry babe, so anyway my turn.. Quinn truth or dare" i said

" truth" she answered probably not waiting to get into another situation like what just happened

"who in this circle would you want to have sex with" I asked

"Rachel i'm straight"Quinn responded right away

"Really? cause that kiss that just happened didn't seem so straight when you were putting your tongue in my mouth"i said

"Rachel! really"Santana said obviously getting very mad at me again

"i'm sorry again babe i don't know whats wrong with me today that i keep getting myself in trouble"i said trying to kiss her lips but she turned her face

"stop it Rachel"she said getting up to go to the kitchen

"i will go after her you stay here with Quinn"Brittany said

* * *

*with Brittany and Santana in the kitchen* **Santana's POV-****  
**

"Santana are you okay?"Brittany asked me

"um Yeah i guess" i said

"San i know you better then that and we both know that your not okay, i know that we haven't been talking a lot lately since you told me about you loving me and i'm sorry for that but i'm still your best friend and i will always love you, you can talk to me anytime"Brittany said to me

"Brittany i have something to tell you and you can't be mad" i said scared to tell her

"okay i won't what is it"she asked

"well me and Rachel have sex but we are only pretending to be together so i can make you jealous cause i loved you and everything and i wanted to be with you" i confessed

"wait you loved as in pass tense"she asked clearly hurt by what i confessed

"i'm sorry Britt but i'm confused cause acting like a couple with Rachel made me realized that i like it being all coupley with her and when ever she's around Quinn i feel jealous cause even if Quinn is in denial i know she has the hots for Rachel" i said

"Look San i'm not going to lie i am hurt from what you said because i still love you and i get that your confused so i will help you get through this cause your still my best friend forever so what ever you need you can just come to me" She said

"thank you Brittany this means so much for me" i said

"like i said i will always be your best friend and always be here for you and i think you need to talk to Rachel about this" Brittany said

"i don't know" i said

"um can i be honest"she asked

"anytime Britt" i said

"well i think Rachel is nice and all but i think your going to get hurt by her San"she confessed

"what do you mean?"i asked

"San Rachel is a player and i just don't want you to get hurt"she said

"okay i guess your right but i don't know she different with me" i said

* * *

*with Quinn and Rachel in the living room*** Rachel's POV-**

"so sweetheart what's up" i asked her

"nothing"she says quickly not having eye contact with me again

"why are you not looking at me now?" i questioned her

"what are you talking about" she said not answering my question

"is it because of that kiss because you have nothing to worry about it was amazing i would even be willing to do it again"i said with a smirk

"really? but what about Santana"i asked

"well what she doesn't know won't hurt her and besides i didn't hear you saying what about Sam or did i make you forget about him cause i know i'm that good"i said with a cocky grin on my face

"shut up" she said and with that Santana and Brittany came back into the room

"hey Quinn i have to go and you were my ride so do you mind?" Brittany asked

"oh um no of course not lets go Britt" Quinn said while saying bye to us and walking out the door with Brittany.

"hey you okay what happen in there"i asked

"oh nothing we just were talking about us being best friends still and everything" Santana answered

"well that's good so you wanna head up to my room babe?"i asked knowing she will know what i mean

"of course"she said smirking

"you should just text your mom and tell her your staying over that way we can get our cuddles on after"i said

"i would love that" Santana said


	7. Chapter 7

Rachel's POV- (Lunch time)

I was sitting here next to Santana with the rest of the gleeks when Quinn asked to talk to me so we had gotten up and went to a empty table.

"hey so whats up"i asked

"when are we going to work on our glee song because you know you are my partner"she said

"um yeah we can do it today if you want but why did we have to talk alone about this"i asked

"oh because i also wanted to ask you something" she said suddenly getting serious

"okay tell me cause this is clearly important to you"i said

"alright well you see how did you know you were gay"she asked

"are you questioning yourself" i asked

"maybe" she said

"alright how about we not only work on our song but we also maybe watch a movie and talk about this later"i suggested

"yeah that would be great but your house or mine?"she asked

"mine i will make sure my brother is not there" i said

"okay thank you"

"hm no problem sweetheart"i said with a smirk as i walked back over to Santana

"what did she want baby" Santana asked

"nothing much she just wanted to tell me that we are going to work on our glee song today is that fine babe, maybe you can hang out with Britt or something" i said

"yeah that fine i guess but why did she have to pull you all the way over there to tell you that"she asked

"i don't know, you know Quinn is weird like that"i said lying

* * *

(Rachel's house)

Me and Quinn just got finished with our glee song and now we are just sitting on my bed

"so Quinn i think its time to speak about what you told me"i said

"so yeah how did you know you were gay"she asked again

"well i have kissed a guy before and i have clearly kissed girls also and i get all turned on and feel good and i wanna kiss them again but for a guy i don't get like that its just like a whatever thing"i explained

"ooh well i guess"she said clearly not knowing what to say

"okay let me put it like this do you like to kiss Sam or do you feel forced to do it"i asked

"well i just feel like i just do it cause i know he's my boyfriend not cause i want to"she said

"yeah well how about when you kissed me"i asked

"i liked it"she said while blushing

"yeah well then miss Fabray you sound pretty gay to me"i said

"can i um.. i mean i know you have Santana and everything but maybe just this once can i kiss you" she asked

"of course you can but this stays between us cause i think Santana will kill me" i explained and as i said that she leaned in and kissed me.

* * *

Santana's POV-(at Santana's house)  
"hey Brittany maybe we should go to Rachel's house and hang out with her and Quinn" i asked

"but aren't they working on there song"she asked

"yeah but they should be done by now right?"i asked

"true... fine" she said

"Britt are you okay" i asked

"yeah look i told you i just need some time to get over you" she said

"I'm really sorry i don't like hurting you" i said

"its okay lets just go to Rachel's house now" she said

"alright"

as we got to Rachel's house i didn't have to knock cause she usually leaves the door open but it was weird cause her room door wasn't open and that usually is also and so i knocked.

* * *

Rachel's POV-

Things got pretty heated up with me and Quinn. I was on top of her kissing down her stomach as we were both only in our underwear but Quinn had her bra off as i still had mine on.

"Rachel keep going don't stop" Quinn said while moaning my name

"you don't mind if i take this off" i said slowly taking of her panties

"please take them off"she said

"with pleasure" i said while ripping them off. Right as i was about to enter two fingers i realized i don't know if shes a virgin or not

"Quinn, baby, are you a virgin" i asked

"no, please keep going" she begged and i took that as an okay and entered her and she moaned

"you liked that"i asked

"yesss harder and faster"she said and as i was about to listen to her i heard a knock on my door

"who is it" i yelled

"its me baby"Santana yelled back. i looked at Quinn with wide eyes and just jumped off of her

"hey hurry go into my bathroom and put your clothes on"i whispered to Quinn

"alright" she said while giving me a kiss and grabing her clothes into the bathroom, thank god i have my own bathroom

"Hey babe whats up" i said to Santana as i opened the door

"nothing me and Brittany got bored and wanted to come over to hang out with you and Q, so where is Quinn"she asked

"In the bathroom"i answered

"why was the door locked its never locked"she questioned

"i didn't even notice i probably locked it without noticing sorry babe" i said while giving her a kiss

"okay"she said while pouting

"hey Rachel where's Quinn"Brittany asked

"I'm right here, hey Britt, S" Quinn said while coming out of the bathroom

"hey Q" Santana said

"hi Quinn" Brittany said while giving her a hug and holding her hand, strange

"so guys i have like a pool in the back and i have extra bathing suits if you wanna borrow or have it, maybe you guys wanna go for a swim"i asked

"yeah lets go" Brittany said getting excited

"i don't know"Quinn said

"Please Quinn i want you there"Brittany said while pouting at Quinn and no one can resit Brittany's pout

"of course i will go swimming Britt" Quinn said

"yay" Brittany said

"babe you coming?" i asked Santana

"yeah of course" she said

"alright guys go change i will be waiting downstairs"


	8. Chapter 8

Rachel's POV-(glee)

"okay so now it's Rachel's and Quinn's to sing"Mister Schuester said

"um actually can we sing in two days instead" i asked

"okay sure so then i guess glee is over" Mister Schuester said

"finally"i said

"oh please you love this club" Puck said

"hm whatever" i said

"hey baby"" Santana said

"ooh babe today me and Noah are going to have guy/lezbro night"i explained

"ooh okay i will have a girls night with B and Q then" she said

"yeah have fun" i said as i kissed her

"k bye"she said as she kissed me back

* * *

Rachel's POV-(Rachel's house)

"hey bro why don't we invite Finn" i asked

"why would you want to he seemed kind of slow to me" Puck said

"yeah he did but i kind of feel bad for the guy he seemed cool to me when we talked but he doesn't really have a good friend" i said

"fine i will call him over" Puck said

"cool thanks bro" i said

my phone rang saying i got a text

**hey hows ur guys night-Rachel's girl**

**its cool we r inviting Finn over now and i see you haven't changed ur sign- badass R**

**i'm going to now-Rachel's girl**

**why i like it :(-badass R**

**cause if Santana see's this i'm dead- Rachel's girl**

**fine :(-badass R**

**you do realized you cheated on S yesterday right-Q**

**aw u changed it and yeah i know and u do realized it we went farther then a kiss right-badass R**

**yeah i know so what now-Q**

**idk u tell me-badass R**

**can we maybe idk sometime do it again?-Q**

**lol yeah we can ;)-badass R **

**okay good well i will talk to u later cause i'm doing stuff with the girls-Q**

**okay cool bye sweethear-badass R**

"Rachel! Finn's here"Puck yelled

"why are you yelling you ass i'm right here"i complained

"cause you were so into your phone"he said

"whatever hey dude"i said as i gave him a fist bump

"hey so whats up" he said

"lets play call of duty and drink beer" Puck suggested

"sounds amazing what you say Finn"i said

"i say i will beat both of you" he said

"oh hell no"

* * *

Santana's POV- (Brittany's house)

"Q get the hell off your phone this is a girl's night" i said

"shut up" Quinn said

"San don't be mean to Quinny" Brittany said while kissing Quinn on the cheek. okay i sware they have been a lot more touchy lately like i know Brittany said she has to get over me but i feel like she has a crush on Quinn.

"sorry Britt but anyway can we play the questions game"i asked

"how do you play that again"Brittany asked

"well we take turns asking each other question and we have to be 100% truthful"i explained

"okay can i go first" Brittany asked

"yeah of course go ahead"i said

"well Quinn do you find me attractive"Brittany asked

"i do" Quinn said with a blush

"my turn, Quinn are you... gay"i asked

"um..."Quinn said stuttering not knowing what to say

" okay Quinn i know we fight all the time and stuff but i love u, ur my best friend and i want you to know you can tell me anything"i said seeing that Quinn was about to tear up

"yes i'm gay" she said

"okay see i'm a lady lover just like you its fine"i said

"thank you" she said

"no problem anyway your turn"i said

"okay so um Brittany do you i don't know find me attractive"she asked

"very"Brittany said cuddling into Quinn

"okay Santana do you really like Rachel" Brittany asked

"at first i just wanted to sleep with her but now i really like her" i said

"okay your turn"Brittany said

"what are you going to do about Sam"i asked Quinn

"i'm braking up with him today" Quinn said

"i'm proud of you Quinn"i said

"me to"Brittany said kissing Quinn on the cheek

* * *

Quinn's POV-(home)

Brittany's being really weird like i know she was going to be touchy and stuff but i thought that only around Santana and Rachel but shes being like that all the time now. I'm not going to lie i kind of like it and stuff but im just not used to her being like that with me. I feel extremely bad now after Santana tried to help me with being gay and stuff and how do i repay her by sleeping with her girlfriend.i feel like i should just tell her. ooh that reminds me i have to break up with Sam i should just call him..

**hey sam**

**hey babe whats up**

**um well you see i think we should brake up**

**what why did i do something i can fix it don't do this Quinn**

**look i'm sorry its not u at all its me**

**okay look i would still like to be friends but i need time**

**yeah i understand im sorry **

**its okay bye Quinn**

**bye Sam**

okay now that, that's done maybe i should call Santana

**hey Santana **

**hey Q whats up**

**well i broke up with Sam **

**are you okay **

**yeah i'm fine its just i have something to tell you**

**okay whats up**

**well you see Santana that day me and Rachel worked on our glee song she was helping me cause i asked her how she knew she was gay and she explained it to me and stuff and then i asked if i could kiss her and the kiss happen to go a little to far and we had sex and then u knocked on the door.. Santana i'm so sorry**

**...**

**please say something **

**bye **

* * *

Santana's POV-

i hung up on Quinn and went straight to Rachel's house and as soon as i got there and ran up to her room to see her laying in her bed listening to music u slapped her

"Santana what the fuck" she said holding her cheek

"you fucked Quinn" i said

"well yeah look i know you said i couldn't cheat and i'm sorry for that but we are just fuck buddy's and faking this relationship" Rachel said

"you know what your such an asshole Brittany was right i was going to end up getting hurt i can't believe i started thinking maybe this can be real because you know what i actually started to like you a lot but forget it this is clearly not real so we are done and you can fuck who ever you want"i said as i started walking away

"wait Santana we need to talk about this i'm sorry stop walking away from me" Rachel said

* * *

Rachel's POV-

"Santana!" i yelled as she just kept on walking away from me

"shit"i yelled to no one

i really messed up this time i didn't know Santana had actual feelings and now i hurt her real badly. i don't know what to do.

"Rach you okay i heard yelling" Puck said

"no Santana just broke up with me"i said

"but i thought that was fake"he said

"yeah but she caught feelings and i cheated on her with Quinn and now i don't know what to do"i explained

"okay well first why don't you figure if you have feelings back"he said

"okay well i did care about her" i said

" but do you care now that you guys are over that you can't hold her and kiss her anymore"he asked

"well yeah i am going to miss that"i said

"Rach listen i know that we would go out and be with different girls everyday but we both know that you have always been a relationship person and the only reason you changed is because of Kate and how much she hurt you and i never said this to you before cause i always thought you will get it out of your system and go back to how you were but that never happened and now i actually think you have feelings for Santana and you were just really attracted to her a lot."Puck said

"so i should get Santana back cause i think your right i do have feelings for her"i said

"yes go get your girl back and talk to her and you should also talk to Quinn" Puck said

"thanks Noah and you know you maybe have not gotten your heart broken by some girl like i did to make you act like this but i know your like me and you are just scared to get your heart broken"i said

"yeah but im just enjoying life like this i don't wanna be tied down yet sis"he said

"that's understandable" i said

"yeah now lets plan to get your girl back"Puck said


End file.
